This invention generally relates to a door latch actuating handle and an exit/entry operator support assembly mainly for the interior, but also usable for the exterior of a vertically oriented door on any agricultural or industrial equipment with a cab. Specifically, this invention is a combination of the two assemblies.
In recent years, more agricultural equipment has been manufactured with cabs to protect the operator from inclement weather. Some existing commercial agricultural latch actuating handles on the inside of cabs are so small that they are hard to locate and grab in an emergency situation for a quick exit. Their small size also makes it difficult to close the door, but they are still big enough to catch an operator's coat sleeve, which could cause an injury during exit or entry.
One example of a control handle for a vertical door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,071 issued Jan. 30, 1917 to Rasmus. In this design, by pressing down upon a lever, a corresponding downward movement is communicated to a set of spring biased toggle levers which cause the door to open. Upon release of the lever, the coil spring effects a reversal of this operation so that the door can be closed. While this design allows the door to be opened and closed, an operator leaning on or otherwise holding the hand lever for support could suffer serious injury as the door could open during vehicle movement because it lacks a lock.
Another example of a grab handle and door stop assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,850 issued on Jul. 6, 1976 to Whisler. In this patent, a vehicle cab is provided with a small and separate inside door handle serving to release the latch mechanism which holds the door closed. Located inside the cab and combined with the door is a grab handle and door stop assembly having a spring actuated grab handle assembly pivotable about an upright axis for the operator to grab and help oneself into the cab. While a downward and outward force directed on the handle will not be sufficient to disengage the roller from the detent recess with the door open, the operator once inside the cab can pull the door shut by grasping the grab handle section and pulling rearwardly with a quick jerk. While this design provides some measure of support for an operator getting into and out of a cab, this assembly is still deficient in providing a combination door latch handle which will unlatch and latch the door, as well as act as grab bar to provide a measure of safety for an agricultural or industrial equipment operator at all times.
It remains desirable to invent an improved combination door latch actuating handle and exit/entry grab bar assembly for an agricultural or industrial cab door, of a modified type from those shown in the prior patents. It is desirable to provide a door latch handle which is easy to see and closer to the seated operator than the typical six inch horizontal or vertically oriented handle. It is further desirable to provide a strong handle that an operator could grab while seated to help pull oneself up and out of the seat. While starting to get out, it is desirable that an operator be able to push open the door and continue getting out without having to look to grab something else for support while the operator has the door open and is at the threshold looking for the first step down and out of the cab. It is also desirable that while the operator is descending down the steps, that there is no chance of a sleeve or other clothing getting caught, thereby causing the operator to slip or hurt oneself. The combination door handle/grab bar overcomes the problems noted in the prior patents. It is mainly for interior applications but it can also be used on the exterior of a vertically oriented agricultural or industrial cab door. It utilizes a manually selectable door latching handle and grab bar position with a manual or remote electric lock on the latch assembly, and it has a door unlatching position. The system has an ergonomically grippable construction which extends nearly the full width of a cab door and is designed for safety, strength, durability, and longevity.
These and other aspects of the invention are realized in a combination door latch handle and an exit/entry operator support assembly generally horizontally oriented on a vertically oriented agricultural or industrial equipment cab door. It consists of two nearly full width of door, U-shaped, interlocking and generally horizontally mounted pieces. One U-shaped piece is a mounting/pivot and stops bracket attached to the door with bolts or rivets or welding or the like. The main mounting plate has a left and right mounting/pivot and stops ear welded to it in a generally perpendicular position at each end of the plate. A generally U-shaped combination door latch handle and grab bar has an elongated main body and a forked leg extending generally perpendicular at each end. A pivot means is provided in the combination door latch handle and grab bar about a generally horizontal axis passing through the mounting ears and the legs of the door latch handle. A release means in the form of a cable is connected to one of the legs for unlatching the cab door. The door latch actuating handle is nearly the full width of the door so it is easier to locate visually and physically, and actuate in an emergency situation. Although its size alone should make it much more visible, reflective tape attached to the door handle would make it even more visible throughout the day. The handle, is also slightly closer to the operator seated in the cab when the door is closed because an acute angle from vertical is needed to achieve a simple gravity latching position, thereby eliminating the need for a spring. It also doubles as a safe support structure for exit and entry because it doesn't have any protruding elements to catch an operator's clothing, such as a coat sleeve. All the agricultural or industrial equipment with cabs that have hinged doors that this inventor has seen, have doors that swing outward, the same direction as egress. It would be logical to have a door latch actuating handle work in the same direction. This innovation makes exit and entry easier and safer in one fluid and logical motion, without conscious effort.